<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remind Me by LoveOnTheWater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362131">Remind Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater'>LoveOnTheWater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e16 The Southern Raiders, F/M, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: after Katara doesn't kill Yon Rha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remind Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara leaned against the tree and away from him. "Can you go away?" her voice was measured, controlled. "Please, just give me a moment."</p><p>Zuko should have left. He didn't. </p><p>A moment later a sob erupted from her and then suddenly Katara turned to him and wrapped herself in his arms of her own volition. Her black robes were limp and wet against him, and she was shivering, so he warmed himself up against her and felt a tiny bit better about himself as she stopped the rapid movements. </p><p>"I'm sorry," she said tightly, and he shook his head against her. </p><p>"Never be. Do you feel okay?"</p><p>"I don't know how I feel."</p><p>"Okay," he said, "that's fine. Let's go to Appa, okay? He's warm."</p><p>"Okay," she led him lead to her to Appa and then crawled up against him. It felt right, almost.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>